1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching operation supporting apparatus for supporting a teaching operation for robot motion for disposing a string-like workpiece in a groove of a mold moving horizontally, and a teaching operation supporting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-83207, a teaching operation for robot motion is performed when an object is stationary, and thereafter, the object is moved by a conveyor. Further, an encoder measures a rotation angle of a motor for driving the conveyor, to obtain the amount of movement of the object, and then, a teaching point for a robot is shifted in synchronization with the amount of movement.